


His Vow

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Determination, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Sad, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**** Minor movie spoiler ****<br/>My take on the Joker during his scene trying to save Harley. Short Drabble.</p><p>Just when the Joker has his princess back, she's ripped from his grip. He vows to find her, if it's the last thing he does. He deserves her.</p><p>**** Minor movie spoiler ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, minor movie spoiler, you've been warned !!

She couldn't be gone. After all he had went through, the pain he went trough from not being able to be around her, she couldn't just be gone. "Hurry up!!" he screamed to the scientist, to disarm the rice grain grenade in her neck. Everything had fell into place, so how did he end up here?

One moment she was gracefully stepping across the roof, so much confidence put into each step. No fear of rogue bullets piercing her. She _knew_ her Puddin would never let something as careless as _that_ happen. He kicked down the rope. "C'mon baby!!" He beamed a grin, no moment could compare to the joy he was feeling right now. The clown prince had gotten is princess back. She jumped, grabbing the rope, starting to twirl and spin in it.

He pulled her up, and took her in an embrace, his thumbs caressing the side of her face, pulling her in for a long kiss. "How I've missed you my dear" he whispered to her, his forehead resting against hers. She smiled, grabbing his hands "I've missed you too Puddin, I'm glad you came for me". "I'll always come for my princess, I told you that." They stood in an embrace, just glad to be together.

Then, everything is becoming a blur. The plane is beeping, falling out of the sky. He can't piece together how things went wrong, but in a split second decision he pushes her out the plane hoping for her safety. He can't see where she falls but he knows she'll be okay, she has to be.  
Suddenly it's back to reality, the planes on fire and it's falling, fast. He looks and a couple hundred feet off the ground, there's a low build nearby. He jumps and lands on the building. With no one around, a cold harsh reality sets in.

He'd lost his princess, again. But this time he vowed to find her, he won't give up and wallow in his self pity, no, he's got to save her, she deserves it, and he deserves her. With newfound determination he calls up some goons and they start to hatch a new plan.

He would make sure he got his princess back. If it was the last thing he did. And this time, he vowed to do it the right way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my take on his emotions during the scene. I personally like this version of the joker, a little more heart from him than we are used to seeing. Also, if you all would like a sequel to this, let me know! If there's anything you want to tell me, drop comments and concerns below. Also, if you have one, give my new tumblr a glance! It's , ohmypuddinnn . I want to start expanding on there with little requests and imagines ❤️


End file.
